


Click

by Layni1771



Series: Stray Kids AUs [17]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, I have nothing else to say, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Angst, Photographer Hwang, Romance, i will die for that tag don't test me, other than that seungjin is still a quality ship, thank you goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: In which Seungmin wakes up to theclickof a camera.





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any new content in ages but I'm so uninspired. :((( I did manage to dig up this old drabble I wrote for my friend when she requested photographer-Hyunjin Seungjin, so I figured I'd put it up (Even if it's lowkey like every other fluff piece I write ooPS). I hope you enjoy and please excuse any errors. <3

Seungmin wakes to the soft click of a camera. At first, his mind is too drowsy to understand it, and he buries his face further into his fluffy pillow. He's ready to fall back asleep, but an airy giggle from the other side of the bed keeps him up and then- _Oh_. Seungmin squints one eye open and sees Hyunjin standing in the doorway to their bedroom, his Canon PowerShot G 1 X in his hands as he looks at the little screen that displays the photos. He's absorbed in his task and Seungmin takes the time and advantage of his steadily-clearing vision to admire the way his elegant hands wrap around the camera and his puffy lips are pulled into a rather fond smile. He feels his heart jump a little at that, and again when Hyunjin's gaze flickers up and meets his.

"Good morning, Minnie," He whispers, his voice barely reaching Seungmin. His eyes sparkle with mischief, "You looked too beautiful to resist."

"You seriously took pictures of me while I was sleeping?" He mumbles as Hyunjin approaches, setting the camera on the bedside table. He's still in his pajamas, and Seungmin assumes he must not have been awake for long. The older slides underneath their warm bedsheets, and he shies away from the cold hands that reach for him, "Delete them and then I'll cuddle you."

"What? No way! You're an angel when you're sleeping," Hyunjin's tone is full of mirth, "Obviously the same can't be said when you're awake."

"I resent that very true statement whole-heartedly," Seungmin says, but doesn't fight when long arms wrap around his body and pull him close. He lays his head on Hyunjin's chest, sighing through his nose when fingers run through his hair and scratch lightly at his scalp. Hyunjin still carries the scent of his favorite vanilla lotion and he breathes it in deeply, memorizing it, "You have clients to take pictures of, you know."

"It's true that they pay me with money, but they can't give me close to anything that you do," Seungmin is glad that his boyfriend can't possibly see his warming cheeks from the position they lay in, and he trails his fingers down the side of Hyunjin's face as he speaks.

"And what's that, exactly?"

"The sweetest love in the world," Hyunjin's lips press a gentle kiss to the top of his head and Seungmin shuts his eyes. He thinks of nothing but the strong beating of the other's heart, loud and comforting in his ear as his fingertips work magic from where they are tangled in his hair. Seungmin swallows, relaxing even further into the familiar embrace. Already, he's drifting back off to sleep. He never really woke up in the first place, the blankets were already warm, and Hyunjin's body heat is even warmer. His mind is fuzzy with pleasant feelings and Seungmin wonders how he's fortunate enough to be here, in this place, with someone who has claimed his whole heart without even needing to try. As he is just about ready to slip into unconsciousness, a final thought enters his mind.

"Hyunjin?"

"Yeah?"

"You really better delete those pictures."

Seungmin falls asleep to the sound of Hyunjin's laughter rumbling in his chest.


End file.
